


Do You Remember?

by angelwriter, Chaoticsoul



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Reminiscing, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: "Angel, have you ever thought about that night in Rome after we tried Petronius' new restaurant, we had the oysters yes and our corporations were filled with wine, yours much more than mine. Your cheeks were so pink that evening and I blamed it on the wine but I wanted it to be because of me."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Posted from Twitter. 
> 
> Chaoticsoul and I were so emotional writing this! We missed these two. We hope you enjoy as much as we did writing it.

It was late and Crowley was curled up on Aziraphale's shoulder. He was falling asleep, listening to the sound of the pages rustling as Aziraphale read his book on the couch. He felt his body moved as he breathed. A little human thing that made Crowley's heart warm. 

He adored the way Aziraphale's heart beat against his ear and the scent of him on his clothing. Aziraphale was wearing a cardigan that was soft on Crowley's cheek. He sighed happily, throwing his leg over Aziraphale's thigh. Aziraphale smiled softly at him.

"Have you ever wondered what our lives would have been like if we never had the arrangement?" Crowley's fingers played with the hem of Aziraphale's cardigan, late night thoughts getting the best of him. Usually it would be philosophy and the occasional astronomical fact but tonight he was only thinking about them. What they were, what they could have been if things started differently, if they hadn't grown fond of each other. Crowley was fond of Aziraphale much too soon. It took Aziraphale longer to realize that he was fond of the demon beside him. Which is why Crowley asked the question. Would we have ended up together, like this. On the couch. Would we have been tangled in each other completely. You and me against the universe. Crowley needed to know.

Aziraphale closed his book and set it down next to him. He moved so that he was angled to see Crowley's face. He threaded his fingers through Crowley's growing long hair. His face was sprouting lovely red stubble. He thought it made him look sexier. And it did. He kissed the top of the demon's forehead. Carding his fingers gently through the curls and scratching ever so lightly at his sculp. 

"My dear," Aziraphale breathed next to his ear. It sent pleasant shivers down his snake spine. "You and I would always have been together Since the beginning you have intrigued me. And I may have taken longer to come get to this place had you not suggested we work together, I know I'd always fall in love with you. At the church in 1941 I realised that I loved you. I had always loved you. No matter what I said, how I rejected you, how I pushed you away to protect you - it was all for you. It was always for you, Crowley. You understood me. Accepted me. Saved me more times than I can count. You are so kind and that made me want to know you. So even if you never made excuse to see me, I would still say yes to lunch dates and wine drinking and seeing all the marvelous wonders and eras of the world together. Because it's you." 

Crowley felt tears run down his face. Aziraphale kissed his cheeks and wiped the tears away.

"Angel, have you ever thought about that night in Rome after we tried Petronius' new restaurant, we had the oysters yes and our corporations were filled with wine, yours much more than mine. Your cheeks were so pink that evening and I blamed it on the wine but I wanted it to be because of me." Crowley remembered quite clearly how they sat outside the restaurant, Aziraphale's cheeks flushed, laughter spilling from his wine stained lips. Crowley remembers how he wanted to suck every remnant of wine from the angel's mouth. 

Aziraphale stroked Crowley's growing beard, the hairs scratching his skin. " I was more sober than you think Crowley, I remember everything as clearly as you do and yes, I think about that evening often."

Crowley finally made himself look at Aziraphale in the eyes after hiding it in Aziraphale's cardigan, his nose pressed into the material. He allowed himself to search Aziraphale's eyes and found what he has always seen in them, love.  
"You kissed me under the stars angel."

Aziraphale hummed. 

Crowley closed his eyes as Aziraphale's finger traced his lips lightly. Feather light touches so delicate that Crowley's snake hips made figure 8 movements, innocently of course.

"I thought that you only kissed me because of the wine." Crowley admitted, half distracted by Aziraphale pulling and then rubbing at his bottom lip.

"That was not why darling, I kissed you because I thought that you would never make the first move." Aziraphale's tone was teasing and Crowley's eyes opened, blinking uncharacteristically fast. 

"I always made the first move, I was waiting for you to be ready!"

"Then we were both waiting far too long, don't you think?" Aziraphale leaned down, Crowley craned his neck reaching up to meet Aziraphale's lips.

The kiss was short and sweet and yet reminiscent Crowley sighed against the angel's lips. 

"Yes angel, we waited too long to do that. I should have let you drink more after that night so that you could have kissed me again."

"I admit that the alcohol did give me a boost of confidence. But more than that I was scared. Scared of what They would do if they found us. Fearful of getting you hurt and never seeing you again. I couldn't lose you. You must know what I meant in the car that night..." 

Crowley bit his lip. "When you said I go too fast for you." 

"Yes. It meant 'please wait', 'don't give up', 'I'm not ready', 'hold on for me. I was also trying to say I love you." 

"I understood, angel. It just...hurt a bit. I was so frustrated at all this. That I wasn't allowed to reach for you. Now you know why I wanted to save the World. So we can live like this, together. Freely." 

Aziraphale beamed and kissed Crowley again. Firmer and with all the intent to make him feel his thankfulness. 

"It worked out in the end, didn't it? We have each other." 

"Forever, angel." 

Aziraphale pulled him into his arms and rested his head on his. 

"Forever, Crowley." 

[A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square starts playing] 

//THE END//


End file.
